


Scene Reading

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted One-shot.<br/>Anna and Brittany rehearse their lines for the shower scene in Brittany’s trailer, when things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Reading

Everyone was hanging around on set for the first day, and Anna and Brittany spotted each other across the way.

“Hey, Snow.” Anna greeted. Brittany smiled coyly at the nickname and took a sip her coffee.

“Hey, do you want to read lines in my trailer? Might as well get something productive done.” Brittany asked quietly, rubbing her thumbs against her coffee mug.

“Yeah, sure.” Anna nodded, “Um, I have to grab some stuff out of my trailer first, I’ll meet you there.” Anna finished, heading the other way. Anna closed her trailer door behind her, sliding down against it. She sat down and squealed. She jumped up, grabbed her script, a bottle of water, and her coat before she went to Brittany’s trailer. Brittany exhaled deeply, examining herself in the mirror. She tossed her curls with her fingers and pushed her bra up. A soft name came at her trailer door and she opened it happily. Anna smiled, walking into Brittany’s trailer,

“Oh wow, your trailer is so much cleaner than mine.” Anna beamed at the ginger. This elicited a giggle out of Brittany, and that made Anna smile.

“Well, we should get to work.” Brittany cleared her throat.

“Shower scene?” Anna asked, flipping the pages.

“Mhmm.” Brittany hummed nonchalantly.

“There is so much sexual tension in this scene.” Anna said quietly. Brittany blushed, surprised Anna would mention such a thing.

“Well, yeah.” Brittany cleared her thoughts. “Beca and Chloe were originally written as lovers, so it only makes sense.” Brittany said quietly, eyes glued to the pages of her script.

“I did not know that.” Anna laughed lightly, pursing her lips.

“Well it’s true.” Brittany giggles, placing a lingering hand on Anna’s arm. Anna

stomach rattled with butterflies, and she felt her pulse quicken. Brittany saw the smaller girl’s reaction and cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Let’s get started.” Brittany mumbled. Anna started singing and Brittany joined in soon after. The pair made intense contact, and when the pair neared the end of the chorus, Anna leaned in and kissed Brittany.

Brittany was rigid with shock but soon melted into Anna’s arms. They broke for again, but quickly rejoined for another, deeper kiss. Brittany slid Anna underneath her, laying her down on the couch. Anna clung to Brittany’s waist, running her fingers along the materials of Brittany’s shirt. Brittany kissed the column of Anna’s neck, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Brittany gasped between kisses. “I’ll say…oh god.” Anna’s eyes rolled back. The pair jumped at a knock on the door. “Brittany, let’s go get lunch!” Anna Camp yelled. “One sec.” Brittany called back. She kissed Anna once more before flattening her hair and straightening her shirt. Anna sat up, breathing heavily.  
“See you later, Anna.” Brittany smiled over her shoulder. T

he end.


End file.
